Invader Zim The Swimming Lessons of DOOM
by Led Zombie
Summary: Hehe, it's the time of year that Zim will learn to dread, hopefully he will have destroyed the humans before he has to try and avoid another 2 weeks of swimming lessons.
1. Let's go Swimmin Oh the Horror

**Okay. It's been quite a while since I've done a fanfic, so I'm really sorry, just please don't hurt me.**

**Anyway, this is my first ever Invader Zim fan fiction, and I hope you enjoy!**

**I got this idea from one of the Zim episodes, _'The Wettening'_ and I always wondered what would happen to our tiny little thing, when it came to that horrible time of year. Yeah that's right, Swimming lessons. No glue around to save him this time. ;;**

Ms Bitters swooped around the classroom, collecting the 7 page quiz she had dropped onto her students desks to occupy them, while she figured out what to do with them next.

Zim laughed at the groans and cries the pitiful children let out when they hadn't been allowed the time to complete their quizzes in the ten minutes they had been given.

The amazing Zim, of course, had.

He scanned the room, wondering what Gir would be doing at home. Watching monkeys, most likely.

Zim's capped eyes fell on that large headed stink monster, Dib, and grimaced.

It made him all the more excited to work on his next evil plan to destroy the humans. The horrid child seemed to know Zim was watching him and turned to smile slyly.

Zim wondered what that was about. He glared angrily at Dib, wondering why he was so happy today.

He certainly didn't have much to be happy about, what with the destruction of the planet coming and all that.

Din raised his hand and called for Ms Bitters.

"What now, Dib!" She hissed impatiently.

"Well, I forgot to give you my permission form for our swimming lessons that _start today_." He emphasized the last two words and everyone stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Yes, give it here then," Ms Bitters said quite coldly, and waited at her desk, "That reminds me, where is your form Zim?"

Zim shuddered, he was hoping to avoid this, he couldn't possibly waste his precious time _swimming_, and besides, he didn't think glue would work in an entire pool of water, "Well, you see, I accidentally left..."

Dib cut him off, "Yeah, his parents came to my house this morning and gave me his permission slip, because he'd left it there," he turned to Zim and grinned at his horror, "So, here it is."

Dib walked casually over to Ms Bitters' desk and handed her the forms.

"Zim, don't forget again," Ms Bitters said. There was that harsh tone again.

Zim was paralyzed. He was completely unprepared for this. Then the bell rang.

Zim walked slowly toward the cafeteria, trying to devise a plan, when someone called out.

He whirled around, black boots clicking, to face Dib, whose gargantuan head was blocking his view of anything else.

"Very funny _Dib_," Zim spat, "Oh, very funny. You thought your little trick could get me in that pool, didn't you? Because that teacher has never seen my parents' signature you thought you could get away with it!"

He turned away for a moment, eyes narrowed in thought, then shamed by his own contradiction. No, it was okay, he'd figure something out, after all, he was Zim! The almighty Tallest themselves had selected ZIM for this secret mission.

"Oh, you're good Dib, you're very good. But not good enough for Zim!"

Dib laughed carelessly, "Haha! Zim, there's nothing to save you now!"

"You've underestimated me, Dib," Zim said confidently , "You and your hideous gigantic head can wait and see what's in store for messing with _ZIM_."

**End my awful chapter one ;;**

**Sorry guys, I haven't written any stories for months, so forgive me! **

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer to make up for this disgrace. **

**Anyways, next chapter, we find out how Zim will save himself and how Dib will try to stop him!**

**-The almighty Led-Zombie**


	2. Calling Gir

**My warm greetings, masses.**

**Well...we're off to a good start, I wonder how this will all end?**

**Poor Zim hasn't got much time and can we really rely on Gir?**

**Yeah, I know.**

**Anyway, please excuse my pathetic writing.**

**It's all my pitiful human mind can come up with,**

**God I suck L **

**Stuff me, Go Zim! J**

Zim stood out underneath a tree towards a far corner of the Skool grounds, trying to look inconspicuous while attempting to call Gir.

"GIR! GIR! Come in, GIR!" he called as loud as he could without being noticed. Not that the filthy children would notice anyway.

It really fascinated Zim how completely moronic the humans were, and thinking about them seemed to give him more ideas for his ruling over the earth.

MEANWHILE:

Gir flicked through the channels endlessly. He couldn't seem to find the channel with the crazy monkeys. He liked that channel a lot. It never occurred to him that maybe it wasn't on yet, and it probably never would.

Something flashed by in the front yard, and Gir decided he would go and investigate.

"EEEE," Gir cried happily, oblivious to anything other than the something running around out there.

He pulled on his doggy suit and wandered outside, finding a squirrel climbing up a tree.

"SQUIRREL!" He shrieked, taking off after it, his teal eye's shining with delight. Something was rattling in Gir's head and he plonked down onto the grass.

"Hello master!" Gir cried ecstatically, a holographic screen whirring about in front of him.

"Yes, hello Gir," Zim sighed impatiently, he didn't have time for the 'advanced' little robot's games, "Listen very carefully Gir.."

Gir started rolling on the lawn and laughed.

"GIR!" Zim yelled, "Gir, this is very, very, very important, okay? You have to listen to me"

Gir's features faded into red, and the robot suddenly became extremely serious.

"YES. MASTER?" The robot inquired purposefully.

"Much better Gir," Zim replied hurriedly, "I need you to come here right away and pick me up, I've got about 20 minutes, and DON'T take your time."

The screen flashed once and faded.

"RIGHT AWAY SIR!" Gir saluted his master and strode off.

"What was I doing again..?" Gir chirped to himself shortly after reaching the house.

Zim started to get worried after five minutes passed by, he knew he couldn't trust that robot.

"Hey Zim!" A taunting Dib called, "Break's nearly over! What kind of sick, twisted, _evil_ plan are you going to try to get out of this one?"

The earth pig waved a camera in Zim's direction.

Zim faced him, his eyes narrowed into angry slits.

It was his silence that bothered Dib, anyone who knew Zim knew that he'd never shut up.

Zim started laughing hysterically, although he didn't even know how he was going to save himself, which was really bothering him.

Dib was still staring at him, so he walked around the tree and swiveled back around to see if the hideous creature was still watching him.

"That _is _strange," Zim said quietly when Dib was nowhere in sight, "actually...more suspicious."

He pouted and tapped his foot on the grass, deciding that if Gir didn't come in three more minutes he'd just have to leave the Skool for a while.

Nobody can stop ZIM right?

**HA! Oh my god, I'm sorry I lied about this chapter being longer than the last, I just really wanted to get this up before tomorrow, so I didn't have time to reread it or anything.**

**If you think I've missed something or whatever, remember that I haven't edited it yet.**

**Please enjoy, and again sorry about my lame skillz. **

**Hehe, please ignore me,**

**-Led-Zombie of Doom**


End file.
